


And Then A Marriage Occured

by spiralingintochaos (chaoticrandomness)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/spiralingintochaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two people discuss marriage and various other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then A Marriage Occured

“I think we should get married.”

  
  
“I think that is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

  
  
“Is there a reason why this is more ridiculous than the time you suggested that singing along to our free dance music would help us improve?”

  
  
“One, we’re really young, and two, what happens if we break up?”

  
  
“The dance partnership or the life partnership?”

  
  
“Both.”

  
  
“Well, we’ll either fall into the category of people who skate with each other that aren’t romantically involved, or people who are romantically involved that don’t skate with each other, then.”

  
  
“Or, we could end up in the category of people who impulsively got married as young adults, got a divorce, and ended up hating their ex-partner or being unable to look at them without being reminded of how stupid they were.”

  
  
“And why are you so sure that that’s the most likely possibility?”

  
  
“I’m not saying that it’s a likely outcome, but that it is an outcome of us getting married right now.”

  
  
“If it’s not likely, why bring it up? That’s like saying I shouldn’t go buy ice cream today, because I’ll get run over by a truck and die.”

  
  
“There is a much higher chance of our marriage failing spectacularly than there is of you getting hit by a truck, for people run more studies on why marriages fail than the number of deaths caused by Canadian trucks.”

  
  
“Do more people die from Canadian trucks or French trucks?”

  
  
“And what does that have to do with our prior conversation?”

  
  
“How many of those people in failed young marriages moved overseas at a young age to follow their goals and dreams?”

  
  
“I have no idea, but they probably would’ve filtered us out of the study due to extenuating circumstances, so zero.”

  
  
“So, as we are a more mature extenuating circumstance, then shouldn’t our chances of a failed marriage be lower?”

  
  
“I suppose, and it’s not like I would mind being married to you, but…. I’ve talked myself in a corner, haven’t I?”

  
  
“And this is your roundabout way of saying yes?”

  
  
“Yes. Now all we need to do is find someone who’ll be willing to marry a nineteen-year-old to a twenty-year-old on short notice, and figure out how to tell people about this.”

  
  
“I’m sure there’s someone out there, and I love you.”

  
  
“I love you too.”

  
  
“I have to say, this was probably one of the stranger marriage proposals out there.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by whomever wrote that line on their ISU bio saying that they were supposedly married.


End file.
